This invention relates to the field of electronics. More particularly, a multi-positionable power distribution unit is provided for a computer system or other system of electronic devices, to afford flexibility in the configuration of the system.
Enclosures for computer systems and other electronic systems require access for electrical power for operating the electronic device(s) within the enclosure. In addition to preferences regarding other configuration options (e.g., number or type of devices), different users may have different preferences regarding the configuration of a power feed.
For example, it may be preferable to have an external power feed connect to an enclosure at different points or locations, depending on the orientation of the enclosure when it is installed, whether the enclosure is to be rack-mounted, wall-mounted, floor-mounted, etc. Thus, one user may prefer to have a power feed connect to the rear of an enclosure, while another user may prefer to have it connect to the front.
Presently, in a system or enclosure for which a customer or user may specify different configurations regarding a power feed, the internal configuration of the enclosure will differ accordingly. In particular, a power distribution unit (PDU) for interfacing the system to an external electrical power feed is usually integral to the power supply or designed for installation in a specific position, or with a specific orientation, within the system. The PDU is typically configured to connect to the power feed at just one location (e.g., in the rear of the system). To accommodate a power feed at a different location (e.g., in the front of the system), a different PDU may be required. Thus, a PDU configured to receive a power feed at one access point may not be usable when the power feed is to connect to the system at a different point. Further, if the user""s needs change so that it later becomes desirable to alter the system configuration to receive power at the front instead of the rear (or vice versa), the user cannot readily modify the PDU orientation because of its inherent inflexibility.
Therefore, in one embodiment of the invention, a multi-positionable power distribution unit (PDU) is provided for accommodating a power feed at different locations in an enclosure for a computer or other electronic system.
In this embodiment, the PDU includes a set of external connectors for coupling to one or more external power sources, a first internal connector for transferring power to a power consumer (e.g., a power supply, a midplane) when the multi-positionable PDU is installed in a first position, and a second internal connector for transferring power to a power consumer when the multi-positionable PDU is installed in a second position.
The appropriate position or orientation in which to install the PDU may depend upon where the external power source(s) is/are accessible. For example, if the power is accessed through the front of the system, the PDU may be installed in the first position. But if the power is to be accessed through the rear of the system, then the PDU may be installed in the second position.
In one embodiment, a multi-positionable PDU may comprise circuitry for filtering the power and/or providing an indication to the system when the PDU is connected. Other circuitry may be included for management of multiple power feeds (e.g., to enable detection of a feed, monitor feed status or voltage). The PDU may also include a heat sink to provide cooling of internal circuitry.